747
by jenson40
Summary: While in Paris, a 24 year old Josh gets a panicked call from Maya. He soon rushes to the aid of the woman he loves, but could he be too late? One-shot! Joshaya, based on "747" by Lady Antebellum.


**AN: Hello people! Yes, my Rucas story is on hiatus, but I love to write so much I had to make something. So, while AWRT is on hiatus I will be writing some one-shots. Lately I have been having some major joshaya feels so most will probably be about them, but I still love rucas so I will definitely write some about them. Any to get to the story. I don't own the song "747" by Lady Antebellum, which I based this fic off of, and I sadly don't own GMW or else it would have seven seasons and some major joshaya and rucas. Anyway, Happy reading!**

Josh was sitting in the living room when he got the call. He was currently in Paris, and it hadn't been a good trip. The girl he was supposed to be with dumped him almost as soon as he got there, and the girl he really wanted was 'in love' with someone else. He was surprised that she didn't like him anymore. Since they were kids she had liked him, but now she was over it in a heartbeat.

The call was from the girl he really wanted. Looking at the caller ID, Josh stood up and smiled as he answered the phone. Though on the other end Josh could only hear crying. "Maya, Maya. What's wrong?" Josh had pushed. The sobs only increased.

"I need you. I need you." Was the answer. Josh's eyebrows nit in confusion. He started pacing the room.

"What is wrong?" He asked again; though, this time with a more commanding tone, so to get the answer from her. On the other end it sounded like choking. He could hear some shouting in the background. "Maya, come on. Talk to me."

"I-I-I don't know i-i-if you'll see-e me a-a-again, so I-I-I want-ted to t-t-tell you. I-I-I love y-you, Joshua Matthews…" Then the line went dead. Josh looked at his phone in fear.

"Maya! Maya! Come on! Talk to me!" Josh shouted at the phone. He knew the 21 year old who used to be on the other end couldn't hear him, but he had to try. No matter how dumb it sounded.

"No, NO!" Josh shouted again. He was surprised all the other people in the hotel hadn't heard him, and came to yell at him. With lightning speed, Josh was up the stairs packing his bag. He had to get back to America. To the woman he loved, and loved him back.

He quickly threw his key at the desk, even though no one was there, Josh was sure they would get the message later. Then he raced out the street looking for a cab. He saw one and hailed it practically jumping in. He told the cab driver where he needed to go, and he was off.

Once he reached the airport, Josh was in such a hurry to get back home, he almost didn't pay the cab driver. He then ran to get a ticket. Josh was in such a flurry the woman could barely understand his French. Though he got the message across, and Josh was on the next flight to New York. The flight left in 40 minutes so Josh sprinted through all the international things he had to get through and to the gate.

Looking at his ticket, Josh had to smile at the irony. The flight was 747. A few years prior, Riley and Lucas had almost forced Josh and Maya to go to a Lady Antebellum concert. Maya had been more wary than Josh because of her hate for all things country, but she had enjoyed it so much. Her new favorite song was "747."

Soon it was time to board, and Josh was ready for the flight to take off. He sat in his seat with his leg shaking. He was practically hitting the side of the seat as the flight took off. He looked out of the window, he was in aisle 23. He was impatient the whole time. It was two in the morning when the flight left, and he wasn't the least bit tired.

He sat there, and waited. The flight was supposed to take about eight hours. Josh swore he was disturbing the person sitting next to him, but the older man said it was fine. Josh just nodded and continued to look out the window. He was getting so frustrated.

At one point Josh had looked at the stewardess and asked her when the flight was over. Most of the time when flying, Josh sat back and relaxed, loving the feeling of being in the air. However, when the girl he loved was currently in trouble, it made Josh want to pace up and down the aisles.

At around two in the morning, Josh still hadn't fallen asleep. He just continued to tap the arm rest of his seat. He looked at his phone, though he knew he couldn't get any texts of calls with it on airplane mode. Then he finally decided to put his head phones in and listen to music. The first song that played was "747," and Josh wondered if God was just toying with him at this point.

Listening to the lyrics, Josh smiled at the irony. Even though this was a heart wrenching moment, the 24 year old needed to smile at least a little bit. He ended up putting that song on repeat, and it played all the way until the plane landed at four in the morning.

Once the plane landed, Josh stood up. The old man in the seat next to him chuckled, and the stewardess told him to sit down sternly. Josh sheepishly smiled as he did what he was told. Though once the doors opened and it was ok for people to get off, Josh ran off the plane pushing people out of his way.

Josh ran through the airport to reach the front and call a cab. He ended up taking the cab from a bunch of douche looking guys, and he wasn't even sorry. He spoke extremely fast when telling the cab where to go and to step on it. The man driving could tell that Josh meant business the way he was freaking out.

Soon the yellow car stopped outside of Maya's apartment building, and Josh hopped out. He threw some money the cabbie's way, and he sprinted up the steps to Maya's apartment. He reached the door, and wanted to cry.

The door was completely off the hinges, and Josh walked inside only to find the furniture in shreds. There were shards of glass everywhere, and blood on the floor. A window was broken, and Josh swore he say shotgun shells on the ground. He shouted Maya's name, and was only met with a groan.

Walking into Maya's room, Josh almost screamed. Maya was covered in blood on her bed, and the room was pretty much in shreds. The walls had some dents in it, and the paint was chipping. Josh pulled out his phone and called 911 before getting closer to Maya.

"Maya, Maya, wake up please." Josh whispered softly to the unconscious girl. Maya stirred a bit at the sound of his voice. Josh started to cry at the sight of her. It looked like she had been shot, and there was a knife sticking out of her leg.

"Josh," Maya said faintly. Josh's head perked up at the sound of her voice. It was raspy, and she seemed like she was in need of some water. "Don't leave me." She continued. Josh nodded through the tears streaming down his face.

"When did this happen?" Josh asked. He hoped she hadn't been in that position long. Maya coughed at his question, and Josh saw blood.

"Since 3:30." Maya coughed. Josh looked at his phone and noticed it was only 4:30. She had only been like that for an hour. It still wasn't good, but it was better than what Josh though it was. He had gotten the call from Maya at about 7, so he though she had been in that position for hours.

The ambulance arrived and took Maya away on the gurney. "Sir, are you related to this woman?" the paramedic. Josh knew that if he said he wasn't, he would have to find another, slower way of transportation.

"Yes, I'm her husband." Josh quickly said. It was the best lie he could think of at the moment. But he was happy that he didn't have to leave Maya's side at all.

Maya woke in a sterile room. At first she didn't know where she was, then she remembered the attack, the call, and Josh coming for her. Then she remembered the reason for the attack. Maya's hand flew to her stomach as she looked around the room.

In the corner she saw Josh asleep. Maya really did love him. She couldn't believe that he had flown all the way from Paris just to come and help her. Ever since that day in eighth grade, the two of them had grown closer. It wasn't romantically, but they had grown to be amazing friends.

"Oh you're up." Josh groggily noticed. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Wow you can see." She sarcastically replied. Josh rolled his eyes. Of course Maya would be the one to make a sarcastic comment after almost dying.

Before Josh could reply to the blonde the doctor walked in. Dr. Smith was pretty young for a doctor. He had floppy brown hair, and he had a strange fascination with bow ties. He was also incredibly clumsy, as he tripped while walking into the room.

"Hello Miss Hart! I am Dr. Smith!" he said in a British accent. Maya graciously shook his hand. "Well, it seems you are much better. Thankfully, the knife that was lodged in you thigh was not taken out, so the bleeding wasn't as bad as it could have been. It also looks like the bullet that hit your arm only grazed it, so once again not as bad as it could have been." Maya smiled.

"Thanks, so when can I go?" Maya asked anxiously.

"Well, it seems you may need to be here for at least another day. We need to run a few more tests on your baby, but so far I think that everything should be ok." Maya's smile turned into a grin at the doctor's words. Josh's eyes bugged. He was so confused. Maya giggled at his expression and the doctor soon left the two alone.

"You're p-p-pregnant?" Josh exclaimed. Maya nodded a little bit more solemnly. "Explain! Everything!" Josh demanded. Maya flinched a bit at his tone, but Josh soon realized he had made a mistake and apologized.

"Well, that's what I was being attacked about. I was at home with Xander, and he found my pregnancy tests. He got really angry-" Maya was cut off by Josh.

"Why would he be angry you were pregnant? Wouldn't he be happy you guys are having a kid?" Josh asked innocently. Maya shook her head.

"The baby's not his. It's yours." Maya faintly said. Josh looked incredulously at her. He started to sputter but finally got a sentence out.

"How?" Well, a word out. Maya giggled at his helplessness.

"Remember my 21st birthday? How we got totally hammered? You woke up alone didn't you?" Josh nodded. He had remembered that day. Well, some of it. He had had a black out. Then realization dawned on his face.

"Wait, I slept with you?" He wondered aloud. Josh already knew the answer but wanted to be for sure. Maya nodded and continued her story.

"See, Xander knew the baby wasn't his because, we haven't slept together. So he got really ticked, and yelled that he would kill me and the bastard who got me pregnant. He then went to the bar, he was there for so long I thought he had gone home, but around 2:45 he came back to my place. He had a gun with him. I thought that at first I could fight him off, but then he shot at me. He then grabbed a knife and stabbed my leg. I will admit I put up a good fight because I wasn't lying when I told you the time. It really wasn't until 3:30 that he seriously hurt me." Maya finished with a shudder and a sob. Josh quickly moved over to hug the woman carrying his baby. He just held her for a few minutes as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

He then backed away to look the girl in the face. "You know how you told me you loved me on the phone?" Maya nodded. "Well, I love you too." He professed. Then he kissed her, right on the mouth.

"Also, my flight number was 747." Josh joked. Maya looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding." She scoffed. Josh shook his head.

"My aisle was 23 and I had a window seat." He continued. Maya slapped his arm softly. "And boy at that moment I sure did wish I could fly that thing. It was going terribly slow." Josh finished before kissing Maya again. As they kissed Josh's hand went down to her stomach, excited at the new adventure they were facing together.


End file.
